theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Delia Abbott
'Cordelia "Delia" Katherine Valentine Abbott ' was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Sophie Pollono. Biography Delia was born in February 2009 at the Abbott cabin. She was delivered by Billy Abbott, Lily Winters, and Cane Ashby. Delia's mother, Chloe Mitchell, had lied about her paternity and tried to pass off Delia as the child of Cane Ashby. Her claims were later proven false, and Billy was revealed to be the actual biological father. Billy did not feel he was father material, so he allowed Cane to believe he was Delia's father, in order skirt his parental responsibility. Delia was a sickly child, diagnosed with Leukemia, and required a bone marrow transplant to recover. She enjoyed tea parties and often played with her step-father, Kevin Fisher. In October 2013, Delia played the wicked witch in her school play of The Wizard Of Oz. On their way home, Billy stopped to buy ice cream for Delia's celebration party. He left her in the car alone at night next to a highway with her dog, Dash, who was untrained and off leash. Dash had a history of running into traffic. While Billy was inside the store, Delia opened the car door to let Dash out to pee. Dash ran out of the car onto the highway. Delia chased after her puppy and found him behind the bushes off the side of the road. Adam Newman was driving on the highway when Dash suddenly got loose and ran in front of his car. Adam swerved to avoid the dog, and drove into the bushes, unknowingly hitting Delia who was crouching behind the shrubs dressed in her all black witch costume. Adam got out of the car but did not see the little girl's body which was hidden behind the bushes. He saw Dash and felt relieved the dog was uninjured. However, when he returned back to his penthouse, he was told by Chelsea that Delia had been hit by a car that night. Adam went to inspect his car and found the front headlight was broken and missing a piece which was later recovered at Delia's crime scene by detective Alex Chavez. Adam also found a part of Delia's witch costume under the wheel wall of his car tires. He later burned the evidence in his fireplace and replaced his cracked headlight. Delia was rushed to the ER but died from her injuries. In a stroke of fate, her eyes were donated to Adam's son, Connor, who was in need of a cornea transplant to save his eyesight. The transplant was a success and Connor can now see the world through Delia's eyes. Delia's mother, Chloe, grew obsessed with Connor because he had a piece of Delia inside him. She became mentally unstable and kidnapped Connor and fled to Paris. Connor was recovered by his mother, Chelsea, and grandfather, Victor. Chloe was charged with kidnapping and forced to get counselling. Delia's father, Billy, became a vigilante and kidnapped Adam at gunpoint. He took Adam hostage in his SUV and forced a confession out of him about Delia's accident. During a struggle over the gun, Adam's car crashed over a cliff. Billy escaped the wreckage but left Adam trapped inside the car which later caught on fire and exploded. Adam was presumed dead. Relationships Parents *Billy Abbott (father) *Chloe Mitchell (mother) Siblings *Johnny Abbott (half-brother) Grandparents *Esther Valentine (maternal grandmother) *Jill Fenmore (paternal grandmother) *John Abbott (paternal grandfather; deceased) *Tiny (maternal grandfather; deceased) Aunts/Uncles *Jack Abbott * Ashley Abbott *Traci Abbott Connolly *Phillip Chancellor III Cousins *Colleen Carlton (deceased) *Keemo Volien Abbott *Kyle Abbott Hospitalizations & Maladies *Diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia and was saved by a bone marrow transplant from Billy (2011) *Struck by a car and succumbed from her injuries (2013) Photos delia and her mommy.png|Delia and her Mommy Delia and Daddy.png|Delia and her Daddy delia and reed play.png|Delia and Reed play victoria and delia.png|Victoria and Delia christmas cards 1.jpg|Christmas Cards Sophie Pollono.jpg|Cordelia "Delia" Katherine Valentine Abbott is played by Sophie Pollono. deliateaparty.jpg|Delia, Billy & Dylan have a tea party! KevinDeliaTeaParty.jpg|Delia & Kevin have a Tea Party! Delia & her stepfather Kevin.jpg|Delia & her step-father Kevin deliadash.jpg|Delia & Dash delia school play.jpg|Delia plays Witch in school play p4.jpg|Delia is struck by a car paramedics.jpg|Paramedics rush Delia to hospital deliaemergency.jpg|RIP Delia adamrangerover.jpg|Adam's SUV (hit & run) adamdream.jpg|Adam dreams of hitting Delia Videos Category:Kids Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Abbott family Category:Chancellor family Category:Fenmore family Category:Foster family Category:Dead People Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists